


mm4f

by rhinkipoo



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, PWP, Self-Insert, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Well a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhinkipoo/pseuds/rhinkipoo
Summary: Thanks for the encouragement on writing this silly thing. I hope you enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the encouragement on writing this silly thing. I hope you enjoy!

“Shit, shit, shit!” I hit my third red light in a row and slammed my hand on the steering wheel. I didn’t want to be late to this meeting - I still couldn’t believe this was happening. Last Friday, after grueling week and an entire bottle of my favorite red blend, I drunkenly responded to a post on Craigslist. Why the fuck did I do that?

The photos they sent popped into my head.

Oh yeah, I smiled and bit my lip.

Before the light turned, I sent a quick text to the number they gave me to let them know I was getting there as soon as possible and would probably be a few minutes late.

When I finally pulled into the coffee shop’s parking lot, I double checked my hair and makeup in the rear view mirror. This was just a meeting to see if we would be compatible, but I still wanted to impress them, put my best foot forward. I stepped out of the car to adjust my dress - I tugged it down and smoothed any wrinkles out.

I took a deep breath, locked my car, and stepped inside the shop. It didn’t take very long for me to find them, just had to scan the room for the tall guy. Walking towards their table, I felt my heartbeat pick up speed. They hadn’t seen me yet, so I still had a chance to turn around. However, my feet betrayed me.

“Hi. Link? Rhett?”

They stood up and faced me, warm smiles on their faces. The taller man wiped his hands on the front of his jeans before reaching out to shake my hand. I took it and he gently pulled me in for a kiss on the cheek. You wouldn’t believe it, but they looked even better in person than they did in their photos. Their hair alone I could stare at for hours.

“Jane? Hi. I’m Rhett,” he gestured to himself, “and this is my boyfriend, Link.” Rhett gestured to the man next to him, who also greeted me with a kiss on the cheek.

We went to sit down at the table, and Link pulled my chair out, the chivalry making me blush. Rhett sat down and Link asked if we wanted anything.

“Water’s fine with me,” I said as trying to sound at ease, but a tremor in my voice betrayed me.

“I’d love another green tea, babe.” Link picked up Rhett’s mug and walked to the cashier

“Iced, with honey?” Rhett nodded and winked at his boyfriend. “Just double checking.”

I must have exhaled louder than I realized - I felt a reassuring hand rest on top of mine. When I  glanced at Rhett, he was wearing a relaxed expression.

“I’m sorry, this is just so new to me.”

“There’s nothing to be worried about. There’s no pressure right now. We’re just seeing if we get along.”

“Right. Okay.” I inhaled deeply, and exhaled as I adjusted my posture, sitting tall and with the appearance of confidence.

Link came back with our drinks and placed them in front of us. I took three big gulps, but only felt a fraction better. Whether it was the scorching heat outside, or the gorgeous men sitting with me, who knows? I had money on the latter.

“So, Jane, this is new for all of us. Rhett and I wanted to try something new, something exciting and a bit taboo. I can’t speak for him, but I was a bit nervous finding someone online - Craigslist at that!” Link elbowed his boyfriend who just laughed, like this teasing happened on a regular basis. “But, having someone like you respond to our post makes us feel less anxious about our … situation.”

“What made you pick us?” Rhett asked with genuine curiosity.

“Your photo selection was perfect. No dick pics or porn stills. From what I could see of your faces in your photos, I could tell you were good looking.” The men eyed each other. “And your post wasn’t cheesy or too graphic, left me wanting to know more. Too be honest, I wasn’t sure you would respond.”

“Well, we did, and we’re happy we picked you.” Link spoke while looking at me above his glasses. God, he’s handsome.

“Your eyes are beautiful!” I couldn’t help but blurt out.

“Thank you,” he teased his bottom lip between his teeth and didn’t break eye contact. I took another gulp of water.

We made some small talk, sharing how we all ended up in L.A. They moved from North Carolina about ten years ago to pursue a career in film, but got burned out looking for jobs, so they each pursued other passions. Link was a hair stylist and Rhett sold hand made wooden furniture on Etsy.

When we had finished our drinks, I followed the men outside, not quite sure what was going to happen next. Maybe this was it, the end? Maybe they didn’t like me enough to follow through?

My spiraling thoughts were broken when Rhett asked if I wanted to join them on a stroll through the park across the street.

“Absolutely!” Both men smiled at my enthusiasm.

Even though the afternoon heat had peaked, it was still fairly warm, so we stuck to the shaded paths, thankful for the large trees. We continued sharing stories until we were out of earshot of other park dwellers.

Rhett spoke of it first, “I think I can we can all agree we like each other, yeah?”

“Yes, sir,” I agreed, realizing after what just came out of my mouth.

The men shared a heated stare, and I felt hot all over, embarrassed and turned on at the same time. When they both moved their gazes toward me, I thought I was going to combust.

“I’d like to make sure, if that’s alright,” Link began to close the gap between us and I felt paralyzed. This close, all I could look at was his perfect Cupid’s Bow. I watched him lick his lips and I mimicked his motions. With a crooked smile, he placed his hands on the sides of my neck and leaned down to capture my mouth with his own. His lips were so soft and he tasted like coffee. The kisses were sweet at first, but moved into erotic territory. As I pulled away for a breath, my ears were greeted with a low growl, but not from the man in front of me.

I opened my eyes to Link’s slightly swollen lips and flushed face, and with a mischievous look, he nodded behind me. When he removed his hands from my body, I turned around and strained my neck up just in time to see Rhett come for me. This time, there was no sweet preamble, he just took what he wanted and I willingly gave it.

We took turns with each other until it felt like we’d become too indecent for such a public space. They walked me back to my car and we said our goodbyes. I watched them leave the parking lot and sat in my car for another five minutes trying to process what had just happened.

When I got home, I checked my email. I had a few new messages, mostly junk, but a new thread from Rhett.

**06 August 2017 17:20:36 PST**

**FROM: Rhett McLaughlin**

**TO: Me**

**SUBJECT: Next weekend**

Jane,

It was a pleasure meeting you this afternoon. Link and I are available next Saturday after 4pm. I will make reservations at a nice hotel if you’d like to join us.

Rhett

**06 August 2017 17:42:14 PST**

**FROM: You**

**TO: Rhett McLaughlin**

**SUBJECT: Next weekend**

Just tell me when and where.

xo


	2. Chapter 2

The week passed quicker than I anticipated. As nervous as I was sitting at the hotel bar, waiting for _the_ text, I couldn’t deny how sexy I felt. Two drop-dead-gorgeous men wanted to include me in their bedroom. _Me?!_ It was an empowering feeling that made me feel like I could take on the world. I continued to contemplate how tonight could affect my future and all it’s possible outcomes while swirling the half empty wine glass in front of me. I heard the buzzing rattle my phone against the bartop and practically jumped out of my skin. I was so lost in thought that I had momentarily forgotten about why I was here. I turned my phone over and read the notification on the screen.

 **_Rhett McLaughlin_ ** **_  
_ ** _Room 604. Come up when you’re ready._

I drank the rest of my wine in one gulp, then immediately regretted it. I started coughing, mentally chastising myself while simultaneously praying to the powers-that-be for not being around anyone I knew. Once I caught my breath, I gathered my things and walked towards the elevators.

Each step had my heart beating one click faster, my confidence quickly fading. By the time I made it into the carriage, I thought I might hyperventilate. _You can do this. You need to do this. Prove to yourself you can do this._ I pressed the button that would take me to the sixth floor, and the entire ride up I focused on my breathing and pressed my back to the cold metal in the hopes it would keep me grounded.

When the elevator doors dinged and opened, I tried to be the woman I was at the bar not five minutes ago. I straightened my back and stepped into the hallway. I followed the signs to room 604. Before knocking, I took out my phone and checked my hair in the camera. _Still looking good. You got this._

I rapped the door softly and only had to wait a moment before it opened. Rhett greeted me with a kiss on the cheek, and offered to take my bag for me. I lifted the strap over my head and handed it to him while I surveyed the room. Link was already making his way over and we greeted each other in a similar manner, but his kiss was on the corner of my mouth. When he pulled back, I saw dark eyes looking back at me.

Link took my hands and placed them on his chest, communicating to me it was okay to touch him. I slid my hands up and over his shoulders, wrapping them around his neck and pulling him down for a proper kiss. His hands were on my waist, pulling me closer. As our tongues explored each other, I felt a presence directly behind me, then a pair of hands on my hips. Rhett trailed a series of sweet kisses from my ear to my shoulder, then again on the other side.

I moaned into Link’s mouth, which made Rhett pull my hips back while grinding into my backside.

“Oh my god,” I whispered, unable to actually vocalize, “this is amazing…”

Turning my head back, I blindly searched for Rhett’s mouth. He quickly took the cue and pressed his mouth to mine, still rubbing his growing hardness against me. When Link nipped his way across my clavicle, I forgot to breathe, but when his hands moved up to my breasts? I forgot to keep kissing Rhett, who, turns out, was not terribly happy about that. He gripped my chin and turned my head, kissed me hard, then bit my bottom lip.

I yelped and opened my eyes to see Rhett’s eyebrow raised and a smirk on his lips, challenging me to fight back. I removed one hand from Link and pulled the taller man down and kissed him with the hunger growing inside me.

The hands on my chest were greedy, fingers and thumbs teasing my nipples through a couple layers of fabric. All of this attention was overwhelming and overheating my body. I took Rhett’s hands off of my face and hip and brought them to the hem of my dress.

“Please,” I begged.

Rhett slowly lifted my dress up, very careful to not touch my skin. Once Link noticed what was happening, he took a step back and just watched. His eyes bounced all over my body, finally landing on the man behind me.

“She’s so fucking sexy, babe.”

I blushed, and tried to not cover myself up. After all, I begged for my clothes to be taken off. Turning to face Rhett, I thought I heard him try to suppress a moan. I toed out of my heels and kicked them out of the way. Link came up behind me and lay his head in the crook of my neck while his hands returned to their assault on my breasts. I rested my head back onto his shoulder but keep my eyes locked on Rhett’s. It’s now Link’s turn to grind into me, his dick pressing into my lower back.

The sounds coming out of my mouth should have sent me straight into hiding, but I was so turned on I didn’t care. Both men were still clothed and were only focused on providing me pleasure. I knew that would change soon enough, but I blossomed in this moment.

Rhett walked over and pulled Link’s face up, forcing his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth. He placed his hand on my stomach and slid it further down, over my panties, cupping me. I turned my head to watch the two men kissing and moaned just at the sight. Then the heel of Rhett’s hand began rubbing circles, both of my hands gripping his bicep.

“Oh fuck!”

I could already feel my orgasm building. The men broke apart and Rhett’s mouth quickly found mine again - the softness of his beard was a welcome contrast to his voracious kisses. When my back was cold, I didn’t think anything of it, hadn’t quite realized Link wasn’t there any more. Lost in the pleasure Rhett was giving me, I noticed too late that my center of balance needed to change. Almost falling over, Rhett caught me by wrapping both hands around my waist.

“Whoa there, honey,” Rhett laughed playfully at me.

Once resettled, I covered my face with my hands. I was so overcome with lust that I didn’t even notice I was toppling over. Rhett pulled my arms down and bent down to kiss my forehead. I decided to let go, trusting him to keep me safe. His hand found its way back to my sex, heel pressing into my clit as a finger slowly sunk inside of me, the others holding my panties to the side.

“So wet already, darlin’? Babe, come here and feel how wet she is for us.”

I felt Link step up behind me, but this time it’s skin on skin. _When did his shirt come off?_ He sucked on my neck, his hands grabbed my ass, pulling a groan out of me. His hand found my entrance from behind, pressing in a long finger beside Rhett’s. I already felt full and only two fingers were inside of me.

Then they began moving, pumping their fingers at slightly different speeds, phasing in and out of time with each other. I was, again, headed towards a climax, and Link seemed to notice this time. He slipped another finger inside of me. The stretch felt incredible.

“Relax, we got you. We’re gonna take care of you,” Link whispered in in my ear. I leaned back, pressing into his chest. Rhett moved to sit on his knees and kissed his way down my stomach. When he reached the top of my panties, he hooked his fingers into the sides a slipped it down. Link had to pull his fingers out to accommodate the removal, and I whimpered. _Dammit I was so close!_ As soon as he could, his fingers resumed their torturous rhythm while his other hand wrapped around my chest pulling a breast out of my bra to tease and play with my nipple.

Rhett’s mouth was continuing to press soft kisses until he stopped at my clit. He pressed an open mouthed, wet kiss that had me spinning. My hands gripped his hair and held him there, and he started sucking and licking. Link’s movement became faster and faster as I rolled closer to my orgasm.

“Are you gonna come already?” I nodded. “Then do it. Come for us.”

Link’s demand pushed me over the edge. “Shiiiiiit!” My breathing was ragged and I felt a sheen of sweat all over my body. They slowed their motions until I was still again. Link pulled out of me as I pulled Rhett up, barely waiting for him to stand to kiss him. I needed to taste myself on his lips, something I’d never been compelled to do before. We both moaned into each other’s mouths, it was intoxicating.

I removed my bra, and turned to face both men.

“You both have too many clothes on.”

Rhett began unbuttoning his shirt, but soon Link took over while kissing him slowly. When the final shirt to be removed was on the ground, both men went for each others pants. I almost felt like I was watching something private, this was an intimate dance, but I couldn’t deny how beautiful they looked. Then they started stroking each other, and I was sure they forgot I was in the room. Link reached his arm out towards me, and I took his hand without hesitation. When I got close enough, he exchanged Rhett’s hand on his cock with my own, and I did the same for Link’s. _I’m gonna have fun with these big boys_.

Tentatively, I stroked their cocks in tandem while they still kissed each other. They gave me all of their attention earlier, now it’s time for me to pay them back. After giving their asses a gentle squeeze, an “I’ll be right back,” I quickly grabbed a pillow from the bed for my knees. I knelt down, spit in my hands, and got back to work. The sounds I pulled from the two above me boosted my confidence to take it a step further. I took Rhett into my mouth as far as I could and stayed for a few seconds.

“Fuuuuu…”

Smiling, I pulled off and mirrored my actions with Link’s dick.

“Shiiiii…”

I continued alternating, eyes watering, until I was practically thrown on the bed. Alarmed but excited, I settled and waited for my next direction. The men exchanged a look, maybe this was something they had planned, and climbed onto the bed. Link at my feet, Rhett beside me. Link crawled closer to me, hands on my legs, gently massaging their way closer up while pushing them open. When there was finally enough space for his broad shoulders, he dragged a wide, flat tongue up my pussy. A low groan escaped my mouth. Link laughed against me, the vibrations intensifying my pleasure.

Rhett and I both watched him eat me out, when he began fucking me with his tongue I made a grab for his head, but both of my arms were immobilized. Rhett had pinned them above my head. Next thing I knew, he was straddling my chest, effectively blocking my arms from reaching the man devouring my pussy.

When I finally took note of the giant man on top of me, caging me in, I pulled my hands free. Rhett was bent over, careful to not rest all of his weight on me, and I wrapped both of my hands around his cock. Still wet with my saliva, I easily worked my hands up and down his shaft, twisting my wrists. Seeing a bead of precum forming on his cockhead, my instincts took over. I tipped my head forward and began sucking while my hands continued to stroke and pull out more.

Slowly, Rhett began thrusting shallowly into my mouth and I let him. I knew this gentle giant wouldn’t hurt me. I kept one hand on his cock to prevent me from gagging, and the other squeezed his ass, encouraging him to use me. His pace picked up and moved my hands to his thighs, allowing him to fuck my mouth.  

Link’s fingers came into play again, working in harmony with his mouth. I moaned around Rhett, feeling so goddamn full, and Link curled his fingers to massage my G-spot. It was fucking incredible and I felt the stirrings in my belly again. After a minute, he pulled away to grab something off the side table.

“Rhett, baby, lemme see her.”

Begrudgingly, the taller man climbed off of me, but stayed on his knees next to my head. My hand founds its way back to his length.

Link rolled a on a condom, and pushed inside of me slowly, watching expressions pass over my face. _God he’s so big. He feels so good._

“Fuck, you feel amazing,” Link groaned, keeping his thrusts long and purposeful. All I could do was moan out expletives in response.

Rhett leaned over me to kiss his boyfriend again, this time was full of need and passion. I needed touch myself, so I brought both hands to my torso and groped my body until I reached my breasts. I pulled and twisted my achingly hard nipples, adding to the euphoria I was already feeling. Link moved faster, and I got louder.

“Shit, yes, please, don’t stop!”

Turning his attention, Rhett laid down beside me and took a nipple into his mouth and the other with his hand. My hands went back to his hair, pulling him closer to my body. He kissed me hard, shoving his tongue in my mouth, then kissed along my jaw towards my ear.

“Are you gonna come again, already?”

“Yeah,” I whined in a voice that sounded foreign to my own ears.

“Good. I want you do to come all over his cock, do you understand?”

Rhett sucked on my earlobe, waiting for an answer. When I didn’t respond in time, he bit down until I spoke again.

“Yes, sir, I understand.”

“Good girl.”

He lifted a hand to my mouth and pushed his middle and ring finger inside. I sucked on them, coating them with as much saliva as I could. Pulling them out, letting it drip across my lips and chin, he rubbed my clit with his slippery fingers. I needed something to keep me on earth, so I tugged his mouth to mine. I was so close to coming, that when I broke the kiss I looked up at Link, his face full of lust and desire and body glowing with sweat, I came from the sheer eroticism of it all.

Link groaned as he felt my pussy pulse around him, pulling out to stop himself from coming. He bent over, Rhett getting out of the way, and licked the skin between my breasts, my collarbone, up my neck, and finally into my mouth. We lazily kissed for a moment before he rolled us over so I was on top of him.

“Think you’re ready?” Link questioned, wiping the hair of of my forehead.

“Yes, please. I’ve been dreaming of this all week.”

I heard a the tell tale sign of a plastic cap being opened behind me. I held my breath and my body stilled, nervous and excited for what was about happen. I pressed up on my hands and knees, letting my head hang between my shoulders. Rhett rubbed down my spine, a move to keep me relaxed and calm. It mostly worked, but then he spoke softly.

“Any time you want or need to stop, we can and will. You’re in charge. The more relaxed you are, the better it will feel.” He placed a kiss on the small of my back, and I felt the last of my hesitation go.

I took a shuddering breath as Rhett pushed a finger inside my ass. Link played with my clit as Rhett delicately thrust his finger in and out of me, keeping me relaxed and focused on my own pleasure. When Rhett felt no resistance with his one finger, he added a second. My body tensed.

“Oh fuck. Oh fuck.”

“You okay darlin’?” Link lifted my head with his hands and showered my face with kisses.

“Yes. It’s just intense, is all.” I took a deep breath, held it, and exhaled. “Okay, I’m good.”

Rhett continued pushing, waiting until my breathing evened out before scissoring his fingers. Link languidly kissed me, making sure I felt good. I repeatedly told him I did. How I looked forward to having both of their cocks fucking me.

“Soon, baby girl, soon. We wanna make sure you’re ready.” He kissed the top of my nose as we listened to Rhett roll his condom on. I stared into Link’s eyes as Rhett’s cock slowly penetrated my ass.

“Fuuuuuuuuck!”

I’d forgotten how amazing this felt, I felt pleasure from the tips of my toes to my scalp. It was almost too much.

Rhett asked how I was doing when he was flush with my backside, and I laughed while telling him how good I was feeling. He rubbed my lower back, and his words of praise helped me stay present. Link’s hand travelled back to my pussy and massaged it until I began moving on Rhett’s cock, who growled at the sensation. His hands gripped my hips as he methodically, and carefully, pulled out and pushed back in, as if he could lose control any moment.

“Please?” I begged.

He picked up the tempo, and I met his thrusts. It was amazing, and I didn’t think I could feel any better until Link’s hand left my sex to line himself up. He pulled me down onto his cock, and all three of us growled, moaned, and swore and how fucking good this was.

“Babe, I can feel you.” Rhett said as Link fucked up into me.

“This is so fucking hot - I can’t believe it!” Link exclaimed in return.

I pushed myself up and braced myself on Link’s chest. Both men were lost seeking their own pleasure with my body. It was unlike anything I’d experienced before. So. Fucking. Good.

“Shit! I’m gonna come again!” I screamed, unable to hold anything back.

The men fucked harder into me, Rhett grabbed my hair by the roots and pulled my head back.

“Yeah - I need to feel you come on my dick!”

Link’s hands abused my nipples and in a matter of seconds I came harder than I ever had before. I’m pretty sure I even blacked out a few seconds, and came to listening to the men take what they wanted, needed from me.

When they came, moments later, the room was full of grunts that continued until their thrusts slowed to a stop. Gently, they both pulled out of me and discarded their used condoms. All three of us collapsed onto the bed, a mess of sweaty bodies.

After a minute or so, we’d caught our breaths. I heard - no, it couldn’t be? - a soft snore next to me. Rhett laughed heartily.

“This happens a lot. The man can fall asleep anywhere.”

He rolled to the side of the bed and stood up, walking into the bathroom. When I heard the toilet flush, I sat up and looked at the mess in the room and blushed all over again. As Rhett exited, I went in to relieve myself and clean up a bit. Leaving the bathroom, I was greeted by Rhett who kissed my forehead and offered me some ice water. I chugged the whole thing, and he giggled at me.

Rhett walked back to the bed and got in, pulling Link into his chest.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Link asked groggily.

I walked around to the other side and climbed in, the littlest spoon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to [Riley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyRooin/pseuds/RileyRooin) and [LLSS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/pseuds/LinksLipsSinkShips) for helping and encouraging me with this silly story of mine! I ♥ you!


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later, I woke up to some movement in the bed beside me. For a couple of seconds, I had totally forgotten where I was and what had happened earlier in the night. When I did, however, I grinned so wide and stretched my body out like a cat, feeling deliciously sore. I rolled over to face the handsome men who had invited me into their bed. Well, their bed for the night. 

Link was on his back, his eyes screwed shut. One hand was pulling on his own hair, the other below his waist. I followed the line of his arm, only to see Rhett laying on his belly. I moaned when I registered that Rhett was eating Link out, his face buried between Link’s legs. 

“Mmmmyou’re up,” Link bit his lip and turned his head to look at me. 

“I am.” I ran my hand across my stomach and up to my chest, fondling my breasts, pinching and pulling my nipples. 

Rhett kissed his way along Link’s body, from hip to mouth, putting on a show for both of us. The kiss he shared with Link was unhurried and wet and fucking sexy. I pushed my fingers into his hair, greedy, and pulled his face towards mine. Tasting Link on Rhett’s tongue felt so dirty in the best way possible. Not wanting to miss out on the fun, Link joined our kiss. There was no sense of urgency, letting our bodies wake up on their own. 

Breaking away first, Rhett slid back down the bed and took his boyfriend’s cock into his mouth. I pressed my body against Link’s side, bringing our mouths together. As I slid my tongue against his, I moved to straddle his waist. I was just about to feel shy about sticking my rear end into Rhett’s face, when he grabbed a handful of my ass then broke the silence with a loud smack. 

I couldn’t help but giggle and squirm, making me notice how wet I had already become. What was going to happen next? Who was going to fuck who? Pulling me from my train of thought, Link looped his arms beneath my knees and yanked me towards the headboard. My hands shot out straight in front of me, securing myself before something unfortunate happened. 

“Whoa, easy there!” Even though I couldn’t see it, I heard the smirk in Link’s voice, clearly proud of himself for catching me off-guard. I was about to respond when he pressed an open mouth kiss to the top of my pussy, a moan slipping out of me instead. 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” His drawl out in full force. A man with a southern accent always did things to me, and this was no different - I didn’t even register that I began to grind my pussy on his face until he chuckled against me. His hands gripped my ass and lifted me just enough to be able to talk, teasing me with ghosted movements of his lips. 

“I heard once that you can make a woman come by writing the alphabet on her clit with your tongue.” A long flat lick that took its time caused me to curse under my breath. “I think I heard that from you, Rhett.”

“That was a long time ago, brother, you ever try it?” Rhett sounded out of breath. I peeked my head around, only to see him mouthing at Link’s balls and stroking his cock without any intention. He caught me staring and winked, making me all flustered and coy, as if his dick wasn’t just in my ass a few hours ago. 

“Not yet, but an opportunity seems to have presented itself.”

Link’s tongue was magical. He was the perfect heady mix of gentle, hard, teasing, and purposeful. Not only was his technique making my climax build, the frequent hums and moans against my pussy made the experience even better. _Thank you, Rhett, for making that happen._

My hands made their way into Link’s hair, needing something to grab onto. I pulled and he growled against me, the vibrations making me pull harder. I was close, but Link apparently had other plans. He pushed me up when I was seconds away from coming. 

“What?!” I was trembling, almost crying out of frustration. I knew it would make my orgasm more intense later, but in that moment I didn’t care. 

“Turn around.” Link’s voice was low and gruff. When I didn’t move fast enough, he slapped my ass. “Go on, get!”

I squealed and maneuvered to face Rhett, whose head was bobbing up and down on Link’s cock. I was transfixed until I felt Link’s fingers find my opening, remarking how wet I was. Shit, it felt so good. He had two, three fingers inside of me, fucking me so slowly. 

Leaning forward, I rested one hand on the bed and the other on the back of Rhett’s head. He looked up at at me as he pushed himself as far down as he could manage, making nonsense spill from Link’s mouth. Pulling off to catch his breath, I took advantage and slotted our lips together. Again, tasting Link on his tongue. 

I couldn’t believe this was actually my life. _Am I dreaming?_

We pulled apart, only to bring our lips together around Link’s cock. Rhett and I made out around Link until he moved further down. I wrapped my lips around the tip, using my hand for what I couldn’t reach. At some point, Link became too distracted to continue fingering me, as both hands were rubbing my thighs and ass. 

Rhett spit onto Link’s hole, making him groan and dig his fingers into my skin. Diving back in, spurred on by his own dirtiness, Rhett used his tongue to fuck his boyfriend. We were solely focused on Link’s pleasure, holding back just enough to make him not come. Rhett stole away to grab their bottle of lube. He made quick work of the liquid, warming it up before pressing his middle finger, and soon after his ring finger, into Link. Rhett clearly knew how to get his boyfriend worked up, licking his stretched rim while pumping his fingers. 

Link pulled me back to his mouth - eating me out while Rhett did the same to him. This time, I was determined to come. I braced myself on his chest, and worked my hips against his face. My eyes latched onto our reflection in a large mirror on the wall opposite the bed. The image of our three bodies pushed me over the edge: Sitting on Link’s face with his hands gripped on my hips and Rhett opening Link open with his fingers and mouth.  
I practically fell over from the sheer intensity of the orgasm. After coming back to myself, I crawled back into Link’s side and pulled his face to mine. His face was slippery from my wetness, and dammit if that wasn’t one of the sexiest things I’ve ever been witness to. 

“Fuck me, Rhett. You’ve been teasing me for too long. Please, put your cock in me.” Link was a whining mess, and Rhett just laughed at him. 

“You know I can’t deny you anything, baby.” Rhett sat up and coated his dick in lube, holding it at Link’s entrance unable to resist teasing just a bit more. He loved to hear Link beg.

“Please, Rhett!” Link pleads turned into gibberish when Rhett pushed inside. He took his time, making sure Link was feeling nothing but pleasure. I watched him slowly fuck into Link with long, deep thrusts; his body was gorgeous as he methodically rolled his hips.  
Link was coming undone, needing Rhett to move faster. Rhett wanted to push Link to his limit, and encouraged me to play with his nipples. I leaned across Link’s chest and mouthed at one nub while my fingers found the other. His back arched off the bed, and his hands grabbed my hair holding me to his body. 

When I lifted off, Link flipped positions with Rhett and now sat fully impaled on his cock. Rhett laughed at the surprise, giving into Link’s demands. Once he got settled and angled his body just the right way, Link wasted no time and began using Rhett for his own pleasure. He bounced, and bounced, and bounced - I was mesmerized. 

“He’s so fucking hot, right?” Rhett asked me rhetorically. 

“So fucking hot,” I echoed. “But, god, so are you.” I licked my way into his mouth, loving how his tongue made me melt. His kisses left me breathless, they were sweet but also showed me he was in charge. He held my head precisely where he wanted it, nipped at my bottom lip, then nibbled a path across my jaw to my ear. 

“Fuck, I wanna come on you. Will you let us come on you?” He practically growled into my ear. Shifting his attention to Link he proposed the same question. “You wanna come on her, baby? Make her all dirty?”

“Yeah, shit, yeah,” Link punched out as he climbed off of Rhett. They both got off the bed and I slid over to the edge. Everything had kept me at a high state of arousal, so much so that I couldn’t help but start touching myself again - especially when I saw the two men jerking each other off. My fingers were working fast, playing catch up, needing to come with them. 

Within moments, I felt hot wetness on my belly, breasts, thighs, chest, and I came from the sheer kinkiness of it all. In my post-orgasm bliss, I dragged my fingers through the mess on my body. They helped me stand up, and Link took those same fingers and sucked on them. He then turned to Rhett and kissed him deeply. _How do they keep turning me on?_

We all walked to the bathroom and Rhett turned on the shower, checking the temperature before guiding us inside. They were both very attentive to making sure I was clean, and the same when drying me off. I felt well taken care of and it filled me with warmth from the inside out. 

We slept soundly through the rest of the night. When morning came, things weren’t as awkward as I thought they might be. They gave me kisses on the cheek as I left the room in yesterday’s clothes. I exited the lobby shortly after booking an Uber. I got in the car and the driver asked how my weekend was going so far. 

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” I scoffed. “Hell, I barely believe it myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks go to everyone who encouraged me to write more of this silly fantasy ♥♥♥
> 
> Shout out to RileyRooin ( ao3 / tumblr ) for editing and beta reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 will be out soon!
> 
> Huge thanks to [Riley](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyRooin/pseuds/RileyRooin) for encouraging me to write this! ♥
> 
> Let me know what you think! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Check me out on tumblr!](rhinkipoo.tumblr.com)


End file.
